


I Should Have Stayed

by michelleblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caught, M/M, Marauders' Era, New Year's Eve, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelleblack/pseuds/michelleblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s New Year at Hogwarts. James has been out planting dungbombs. Remus and Sirius aren't expecting him back for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should Have Stayed

James drew his invisibility cloak tighter around him as he made his way back towards the common room after a late night stroll through the castle. Two meticulously set exploding dungbomb traps down in the Slytherin dungeons would no doubt spread a little New Year cheer down in the gloomy corridors, especially for good old Snape. The snow was falling heavy and beautiful outside the high windows lit by the pale waning moon, and James stopped to admire it for a while.  
Winter at Hogwarts was quite wonderful. Not a lot of students remained at the castle during the holidays which meant they had more to explore without hundreds of eavesdropping children, and teens constantly sticking their noses in other peoples' business. More room for mischief, he thought to himself with a big grin on his handsome face.  
James pulled the brass handle and opened the old wooden door to the dormitory and stepped inside the much warmer and darker circular room. Something however felt not quite right. There was a prickling sensation creeping under his skin as he silently tip toed over to his bed. He had that same feeling when you know you're not alone in a room, but you can't see whoever is in there with you.  
To his left he saw that Remus' bed was empty, but the sheets were rumpled as if it had already been slept in. Unusual, James mused, as he spotted the vague outlines of the worn brown leather shoes neatly placed on the floor at the foot of the bed. Lupin was usually a heavy sleeper, and not one prone to sleepwalking.  
"Could you slow down a bit?"  
Sirius' muffled voice came from behind the tightly drawn covers of his bed. James spun around so fast he tore a hole in his left sock. Moonlight seeped through the window making it difficult to see through into the darkness obscured by it.  
"Is this better?" "Yeah… Prongs might return any minute though…"  
James' curiosity peaked as fast as lightning. Sirius was not alone. James had heard Remus' hushed voice as well. What were they up to?  
Being, as he called it, naturally inquisitive he thought of approaching the bed and open the curtains to see what his friends were up to. Then he thought of a better idea. He could summon some water above them, after all, judging by their obviously dry raspy throats, they were in dire need of refreshments.  
A loud slapping noise and a growl of pain stopped him in his tracks, merely a few feet away from Sirius' bed.  
James' icy feet twitched with the longing to just slip under the warm covers of his own soft bed, but his sleepy mind was suddenly and sharply roused as he heard Sirius' voice again this time somewhat louder and sounding strained.  
"Inventive… I never knew… You were this perverted, Remus." "Well, what do you expect with my habit of hanging around a filthy hound such as yourself?" Remus' retorted with a low growl, sounding almost feral.  
"Don't know, but I quite expect you to grab…"  
James took a step closer, raising his wand, ready to perform the Aguamenti charm - when his foot collided with the sharp edge of Sirius' enormous trunk hiding in the gloom. Fuck! The voices became silent. Fortunately James only just managed to stop himself from falling head first through the red drapes as he clutched his throbbing foot. The pain shooting through his toes made his eyes water and he wiped the tears away furiously.  
"Shh -"  
Oh shit, James thought, panicking. He had no idea what to do.  
"Fuck it, Sirius, I'm having a look -" "No, fuck me. I'm dying here. It's probably just a house eee-"  
The overtly needy voice trailed off into a low groan. James stared wide eyed at the red drapes. Had Sirius said fuck me? To be honest, James thought to himself, Sirius would fuck anything he fancied, so whether the person in question was female or male, it probably didn't matter at all to him. But Remus? James would at least have imagined Remus' tastes lay a little above the vivacious and rebellious Sirius Black.  
His major concern however was how the hell would he face them tomorrow? After overhearing his friends having sex, he knew he would probably act oddly around them for a long time. He had no problem with them being together, but overhearing them in all their canine glory playing hide the bone was slightly disturbing.  
"Oh there… Remus -"  
James made up his mind that the best way to handle this was to go to sleep and studiously ignore the voices of his friends and pray to whatever deity listening that they would at least try to keep their voices down. He practically drifted across the floor towards his bed, the anxiety seemingly propelling him forward, and lay down with a creak on the smooth cold sheets.  
"No, that's not a house elf…" Remus said, quite angrily. The drapes moved and light streamed out from within the covers and the dishevelled head of his werewolf friend poked out and peered into the darkness. Moments later it was joined by Sirius, black hair all tousled and expression quite aggravated.  
"And did you just fart? Oh God, seriously, why do I even bother with you?" Remus whispered in aggravation. James hurriedly stuffed his dirty hands underneath his sheets, wondering why on Earth he had forgotten to wash them.  
"It honestly wasn't me, and you put up with me because you love me. Come on, leave it. 1977 will pass right before our eyes if we don't get a move on -"  
Sirius voice trailed off as Remus pushed him back behind the drapes and shut them tightly again. Seconds later a silent but piercing whimper sent a shiver of horror down James' spine. The noises Sirius made were ungodly.  
"Can I go harder?" "I just want more… More… Ohh!" "Do shut up for a minute, Sirius, you're making me cringe."  
James covered his ears and shut his eyes, wishing he had stayed a while longer outside, maybe even helped Peeves arranging buckets of hippogriff urine above doors on the third floor, hell, even a midnight chat with Snivelly might be preferable to the sinful noises.

Behind the drapes, bathing in the dim golden light of a candle Remus had materialized with his wand, Remus was fucking Sirius with profound intent. The black haired animagus was spread gloriously on all fours, arching his spine with every thrust as his dark locks splayed gingerly across the pale sweaty skin and his buttocks trembled as he mustered all his willpower to keep going until he would pass out.  
"Next time, how about you fuck me? I quite enjoy your dick" Remus whispered teasingly into Sirius' ear as he grabbed a handful of the black hair and drew the shaking head back, lovingly tonguing the pale exposed neck, hearing Sirius' endearing moans.  
"I love you, Moony" Sirius breathed, pushing back further, letting out a feral groan as Remus' cock prodded something sensitive inside him.  
Remus let go of Sirius' hair and instead trailed a scarred hand down the quivering hairy thighs of his lover. He then quickly directed it to better use, sliding up and down Sirius' shaft tightly, chasing the imminent little death with the tips of his fingers.

Unusually late next morning James looked up from his slightly soggy copy of the Daily Prophet as Remus and Sirius entered the Great Hall for breakfast. They looked quite ragged but their faces were as neutral as ever as they sauntered over towards him. How could they just pretend they had done nothing the previous night?  
As they sat down beside him, James felt his fingers tremble slightly and he greeted them with an unnaturally loud good morning.  
"Are you okay? You look a bit… Pale" Remus asked in concern. Beside him Sirius was already ravishing a piece of toast like the hungry dog he was.  
"Yeah I'm, er… Fine!" James replied, then hastily went back to his newspaper.  
It would undoubtedly take some getting used to, James thought to himself. Eyes fixed on the current article he had reread at least ten times without actually taking in a word, he missed the meaningful looks Remus and Sirius shared.

A loud bang announced the opening of the doors to the Great Hall and a horrible smell of dungbombs wafted over to where they sat.  
"I'LL KILL YOU!"  
"Right, happy new year to you both. I'd best be off -"  
James grabbed his newspaper and what little he had left of his toast and fled outside, passing the flailing arms of the raging Severus Snape by inches.

The End


End file.
